<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pretty Little Mask by PhantomsRealm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792317">A Pretty Little Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsRealm/pseuds/PhantomsRealm'>PhantomsRealm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsters Under the Bed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death Threats, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsRealm/pseuds/PhantomsRealm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really know a person unless you find yourself in a truly horrify position. At least that what Tsurugi finds himself when he tried to collect himself after he and Hakuryuu were by attacked by a monster on their way home. Thankfully, they were saved by his friend in the soccer club, Midori, by not all seems well when a chilling look comes into her eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuryuu &amp; Tsurugi Kyousuke, Seto Midori/Tsurugi Kyousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsters Under the Bed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2282822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pretty Little Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood scattered across the ground and Midori watched as the nameless face she just killed, began to lose the light in their eyes. She roughly pulled out her sword and the body fell to the ground with a loud thud onto the concrete ground. Slowly, the body began to corrode away, the blood that they left on the surrounding area slowly corroding along with it. The only blood that remained was the blood that stained her school uniform and parts of her face.</p><p>She glanced over to her left to see Tsurugi staring up at her with a horrified look on his face. Hakuryuu laid beside him, unconscious, a a bit of blood dribbling down by the side of his head. Not a serious injury but not a minor one either. The redhead looked over the underclassman and saw no visible injuries on him. But that doesn't mean that he was completely safe.</p><p>It didn't take much detective work for the girl to realize just what happen. The two were probably training and it got a little too late into the evening when they stopped. When they were on their way back home, they were attacked.</p><p>Midori sheathed her sword, allowing it to dangle from the belt that was tied haphazardly across her waistband of her skirt, turned to the boy and began walking up to him until she stood in front of him. When she stopped, Tsurugi stared up at her with widened frightened eyes, his arms and legs shaking from fear.</p><p>"S-s-senpai...?" he question, his voice shaky and low, almost as if he couldn't believe what had just happened in front of him.</p><p>But it did and Midori can't help but feel slightly empathetic for him. After all, it wasn't that long ago she was in the same shoes as him.</p><p>The girl bent down and looked at Tsurugi in the eyes," Tsurugi, are you okay? That thing didn't hurt you, did it?"</p><p>The navy haired boy blinked and quickly shook his head before his eyes landed on Hakuryuu." I'm fine, Hakuryuu, he's-"</p><p>"He'll be fine," she interrupted as she went over and checked the boy. She gave a small sigh of relief. It was nothing serious. Just a cut and just a bang on the head." The injury doesn't look too bad so I don't think he has to go to hospital. Though it would be safer to get it checked."</p><p>He stared at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face before he yelled," What the hell was that, Seto!? What was that thing!? How-"</p><p>The boy stopped when he saw a new look in Midori's eyes. Unlike before, they looked cold and uncaring. That's something he has never seen before. Not even when she was angry at anyone.</p><p>Midori stood up and turned to him, her green eyes now in a ghostly, faded seas green." I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."</p><p>A chill went down the boy's spine as she bent down again, only to grab onto the end of his chin harshly to make him look at her." Listen to me, Tsurugi. The world is fill with a lot of scary things, a lot of which people don't know about. And if people find out about these things, they'll panic. And when people panic, it gets a lot harder for people like me who are trying to do their job and keeping these things in line. So do me a favor and keep your mouth shut. Otherwise..." she states, gesturing to the sword on her left," I'm afraid I would have to take care of the matter. You understand?"</p><p>If he could, Tsurugi's eyes widened even further.' This...this can't be real, right? It can't be!' he thought as he stared at his upperclassman with a fearful look in his eyes. He has to be dreaming. There's no way he and Hakuryuu were attacked by some...some monster that tried to eat them! There was no way that a senior in his middle school, someone that was in the same soccer club as him, a fourteen year old girl, came up behind it and killed said monster with a sword. There was no way that she was holding his face in her hands, with her eyes almost bulging out of her head and a , her face and clothes covered in that thing's blood, threatening him that if he ever told someone what had just happened tonight, she'd kill him in cold blood.</p><p>"Tsurugi? Are you listening to me?"</p><p>He stared at her for another moment before he gave her a small nod. When he did, her eyes returned to normal and she gave him a sweet smile before standing up," Good. Now, why don't you go home and take Hakuryuu home? I'm pretty sure your brother and your parents would be worried if you didn't get back soon."</p><p>The boy nodded again, picking up the bags the were thrown carelessly on the ground, slinging the straps over his shoulders before turning to his friend, helping him stand up before draping one of his arms over his shoulders. He quickly walked to the end of the street, trying to get away from Midori as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the heavy gaze that was on him.</p><p>"And remember, Tsurugi," she called out, causing him to stop and turn back, his yellow eyes reflecting a cruel smile that was etched across her lips," if you say a word to anyone, I'll know. So pray that if you do spill, that it's only your guts that's needs to be spilled on the ground."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone! I just posted this recently on Fanfiction.net with only a few minor changes as I written and posted this story the same night. Sorry if there are some errors in the text and I hope you like my take of a scary, murderous Midori and a scared little Tsurugi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>